


just like animals

by babydeerharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fawn!Harry, M/M, Protective!Louis, Wolf!Louis, dom!Louis, hybrid!harry, hybrid!louis, older!louis, small!Harry, soft!harry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydeerharry/pseuds/babydeerharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry is a deer hybrid and louis is a wolf hybrid who brings him home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

Louis’ feet were pounding against the forest floor. He felt the blood rushing to his head, the adrenaline that comes from the hype of the hunt.  
It was a fast one, that was for sure. But Louis was stronger. He knew he would get it eventually.  
The deer was thin, and speedy. He looked fragile as he ran, shuffling between trees and ducking under branches. He obviously knew his way around the forest.  
Louis growled. This was a tricky one; but Louis Tomlinson never gave up on a chase. He pushed himself to run faster, never letting the boy out of his sight.  
Louis knew he had won when the deer tripped over a branch. He tried to get back up, pulling at his leg, but it was stuck under the wood. Bingo.  
Louis approached him slowly. Now that he knew he had won, he wanted to savor the last moments. He grinned wickedly, happy to finally get to the fun part.  
That is, until the deer looked up at him.  
He had the greenest eyes Louis had ever seen, and they were wide with absolute terror. As Louis looked on, he noticed the boy shaking from head to toe, his skinny frame trembling in fear. He let out little whimpers, trying to pull his leg free. His body was slight, his skin pale, and his face dotted with freckles. He had tiny little antlers on the top of his head, surrounded by long brown curls; he couldn’t be older than a fawn.  
Louis shook his head, telling himself to snap out of it. This wasn’t anything terrible, it was the fucking circle of life. But he’s so fucking cute.  
It was odd, but Louis had the urge to protect the boy, to take him and claim him as his. It wasn’t unheard of, wolf hybrids taking weaker prey as a type of sex slave, or submissive; but Louis had never thought of himself as one of those people.  
Louis approached the terrified hybrid.  
The boy shook as Louis got closer, squeezing his eyes shut and bracing himself for what was to come. Louis could hear his racing heartbeats.  
“Hey,” Louis said “I’m not gonna kill you right now, okay?”  
The boy’s eyes snapped open; they were filled were tears. Louis fought the urge to coo at him.  
“I’m gonna set your leg free, alright? But only if you promise not to try and run away. I won’t hesitate to kill you if you do. Understood?” And shit, when had Louis gone so soft?  
The boy nodded his head, looking scared but curious. He flinched when Louis’ hands went for him, but the older boy did nothing else but gently pull the boy’s leg from under the branch. He let his hand linger for a second, touching the delicate skin of the boy’s ankle, before he pulled away. The boy pulled his knees to his chest.  
Baby Deer, as Louis started calling him in his mind, watched him with wide eyes. He was still shaking, but didn’t look as though he would put up a fight.  
“W-what d-do you w-want from m-me?” Baby Deer asked in a voice barely above a whisper. “How old are you?” Louis asked instead of answering, because as of now, he wasn’t sure what he wanted.  
“S-seventeen” he answered, looking anywhere but at Louis. Louis tutted. That wouldn’t do. He reached out a muscled arm and coaxed Baby Deer’s head towards him. The boy flinched, hard, at the touch. Louis could feel him shaking against his hand.  
He dropped his arm. “What’s your name, little one?”  
“H-h-harry.” Shit, he’s fucking terrified.  
“Look, I said I wasn’t gonna kill you right now. So you don’t have to be so scared. I mean- if I decide to later than I guess you should be-but as of now I haven’t made any decisions.”  
Well that didn’t help. If anything, the boy turned even paler.  
“Fuck I didn’t mean for it to come off like that-I just-I’m not really sure what I want to do with you,” Louis was thinking out loud “I guess I could just take you back to the pack, and see what they say. Yeah, that seems like a good plan.” 

Harry was dead. He was so so dead. This wolf hybrid wanted to take him to his pack. He wanted to take him where they all lived and would probably kill him the second they needed fresh meat. He started to cry, to really sob, because he really didn’t want this to happen. 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Louis cooed at the boy, yet he knew his fear wasn’t irrational. The pack could just decide he was a waste of their time, in which case, they would just kill him. He’d just have to wait and see what happened. 

“C’mon” Louis said, standing over Harry and taking him into his arms. He carried the boy bridal style, letting him cry into his neck, trying to hush his sobs. He kicked through the dirt and debris on the forest floor, heading home to his pack. 

*******

“Louis brought dinner!” Niall cheered, “Finally, I’m fucking starving, what took you so-” The blonde boy paused, taking in the scene before him. There was a shaking deer hybrid in Louis’ arms, a live, breathing, terrified looking, alive deer hybrid in Louis’ arms.  
“Lou, is he-why is he still alive?” Niall knew Louis liked to have fun when he was hunting, but this seemed just plain cruel. To bring the prey straight to the camp while keeping it alive and aware of what was going on was just sick.  
“Niall, this is Harry. Unfortunately, he’s not what’s for dinner tonight.” The boy flinched into Louis’ neck.  
“What d’you mean?” Niall said, confused now. What other use could Louis have with a fawn-hybrid?  
“Don’t worry, I brought in an extra fill last night, so that should keep everyone full until I go out again. But, I’m thinking of keeping Harry for myself.”  
Niall’s face looked blank. “Like what, a personal dinner or some shit? I don’t understand.”  
“No, Ni. More like a...pet of sorts.”  
Niall looked at Louis like he was crazy.  
“Okay then. I guess that makes sense.” Niall frowned a little with thought, “So, can I say hi?”  
Louis nodded happily, setting Harry down onto his feet. The smaller boy looked up at Niall with absolute terror; the expression tugged at the Irish boy’s heart.  
“Hey there, I’m Niall Louis’ friend.” Niall stuck his hand out for the hybrid to shake, but the fawn jumped back so fast from the larger boy’s touch he barely even had time to register that it was a friendly gesture.  
Terrified that he had done something to make the guy mad, Harry stuttered out an apology.  
“Hey, hey that’s alright. ‘M not gonna hurt you til Louis gives me the okay.” He winked down at him, and Harry let it sink in that he was kidding. 

Louis seemed to take Niall’s acceptance of the idea as a confirmation to go through with it. He brought Harry to the camp, where there was a big bonfire going on, and introduced him to other members of the pack. Some were confused as to why Harry wasn’t dead and roasting over the fire already. Others asked if they could have a go with him after dinner. Louis almost broke one guy’s nose for suggesting they have a threesome (that is, him, his friend, and Harry; the bastard didn’t even include Louis in the suggestion).

Harry hadn’t left Louis’ side the whole night. It was terrifying, going around and being introduced to people who looked at him as though he was a piece of meat (quite literally, for some of them; quite sexually for others). He barely said a word, nodding at appropriate times, and shrinking against Louis whenever someone turned to look at him.  
He still didn’t fully trust the older man, but he trusted him more than the others there. 

Finally, the two retired to Louis’ cabin on the far side of the camp. Louis left Harry in the bedroom, perched on the large bed and scared to move, to go get some extra clothes and a toothbrush from the other room. He came back to see that the fawn hadn’t moved an inch. 

Louis handed him the toiletries and clothing, which the boy took gratefully and uttered a small ‘thank you’ to in return. Louis smiled at him, and when he asked where the bathroom was, pointed the way.  
Louis watched the way he stumbled off, long legs awkwardly tripping over themselves in his haste to get away; he couldn’t help the fond small growing on his face.

Louis was so gone for this boy already.

*******  
That was over a year ago, and Harry has been the pack favorite ever since. Once everyone got over the fact that he was a fawn hybrid in a group of hybrid wolves, they all grew to adore him. There was something about the gentle, blushing boy that automatically made you want to protect him, and admire him at the same time.  
Louis could not believe he had ever thought of hurting this boy. He spent countless nights apologizing to the boy about how they had met, the hunting, and how scared Harry had been because of him. Harry would always shake his head at him, saying it was okay, because Louis gave him a home.  
Louis was now the alpha of the pack; he gained the status when his father passed a couple months ago, and Harry was his main priority.  
Luckily for him, Harry had made some good friends who were [almost] as protective and loving over him as Louis himself.  
Niall and Harry became quite close in Harry’s first weeks in the camp. Niall made Harry laugh, which Louis loved (even though it could sometimes get quite annoying, because Louis should be the one making Harry light up and giggle like that; but no matter), and he was also very protective over the younger boy, always making sure he felt safe and secure. Next to Niall came Zayn. Louis was weary of the blooming friendship between him and Harry at first, because though Louis didn’t know him very well before he brought Harry into the pack. He had always thought of Zayn to be passive aggressive, and a bit moody. But, honestly, the way Zayn interacted with Harry was adorable. He played the role of the older brother, fiercely protective of the fawn, but also showing a softer side when he was around. The only time he ever saw Zayn smile was when he was with Harry, and sometimes Niall. Not even Liam or Louis had gained his trust yet.  
Liam was Harry’s other close friend. He was newer to the pack, left his old pack when a bad breakup left him heartbroken and needing change. He cared about Harry a lot, but was much more reserved about showing his affection. However, Louis caught him more than once watching the boy protectively from afar, or smiling at him fondly when he thought no one was looking.

Harry and Louis were currently in their room in the cabin, Harry sat on the bed and Louis standing over him. Louis was helping Harry get dressed, the fawn yawning adorably as Louis pulled his shirt over his chest, and replaced it with his favorite lavender jumper.  
“Had a good day, sweetheart?”  
Harry hummed in reply, eyes closed and lips pulled in a gentle smile. He always got like this when he was tired, going into a sort of headspace not unlike the one he went into after him and Louis had sex. He was soft and pliable; Louis thought it was absolutely adorable.  
Louis cooed, kissing Harry on the forehead gently.  
“Wanna sleep now precious?”  
Harry frowned, and shook his head.  
“W-want to talk to you Lou. I barely saw you today.” Harry looked up at Louis with wide, pleading eyes, and Louis almost melted on the spot.  
“I know darling, I’ve missed you so much. I’m sorry, being alpha just means a lot more work on my part. And I’m afraid that means less time for me to be with my baby.”  
Harry just smiled, leaning into the taller man and burying his face into his neck,  
“Yours” he sighed happily.  
“All mine” Louis agreed, pecking the boys plush lips. “Now come, let’s go sit by the fire love. It’s getting chilly and I don’t want you catching a cold.”  
When Louis made sure Harry was wrapped nicely in a blanket, clutching a hot chocolate and sitting by the fire, he made himself some tea and sat with his boy. They talked about each other’s days, Louis letting Harry ramble on and on about some secret meadow him and Zayn had found that day.  
“There’s a new addition to the pack tomorrow”, Louis said. “His name is Ben Winston, he came from a camp back east. Good hunter, can really catch ‘em quick.”  
Harry tried to hide his wince when Louis mentioned the hunting.  
Harry wasn’t stupid, he knew it was necessary, that Louis and the group needed to hunt to survive. But, (and he hates to admit this) it still terrifies him to think about. Louis had stopped going out to hunt a long time ago, assigning the role to other pack members because he knew it made Harry extremely uncomfortable when he had to leave every couple days. But, him, like Zayn and Liam and Niall, still ate the meat; they just didn’t catch it.  
Harry was a vegetarian, like all fawns were. His diet consisted of berries, and seeds, and nuts. He wished the others could be like that too (he couldn’t see how someone could eat a carcass). But Harry knew better than to say anything.  
“T-thats good.” Harry said timidly. Luckily, Louis didn’t seem to notice the boy’s discomfort. “Are you-um-are you gonna introduce me?”  
It was pretty much standard routine at this point; Louis would always personally introduce Harry to new pack members, make his position in the pack known, and make sure the person knows not to mess with him (or they’d have Louis to deal with).  
“Of course babe. Gonna give him the full story, make sure he knows to keep you safe .” This time, he seemed to sense Harry’s fear.  
“Are you scared love?” he asked Harry, frowning when the boy looked away from him.  
“I-I dont k-know.” Harry said softly, his voice becoming shaky  
Louis gently took the mug from Harry’s shaking hands, setting it down on the little table in front of them before wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him to sit on his lap. He cooed at him quietly, letting the fawn rest his head into the space between Louis’ shoulder and his neck. Harry was shaking slightly.  
Louis knew that, as a prey animal, fear of others was literally built into Harry’s blood. He was naturally jumpy, and weary around new hybrids. Harry was at the bottom of the food chain, so he had everyone, and everything to be afraid of.  
Not that Louis would ever let any danger come to Harry. He would die protecting the boy of he had to.  
“Shhh lovely. You’re okay. I’ve got you.” Louis whispered. 

The next morning, Louis introduced Harry to Ben.  
“So, he’s like...a backup meal or something?”  
Louis growled, baring his teeth at the man.  
“No you fucking idiot. What part of he’s part of the pack don’t you understand.”  
The man just grinned down at Harry, who was quite literally shaking in his boots. Louis tightened his grip on the boy.  
“Oh, I see. He’s your little pet. I understand.”  
Louis just rolled his eyes.  
“Listen pal, if we’re gonna have an issue here, I don’t need to allow you to join us. We have more than enough members.” Louis huffed, his eyes flashing angrily.  
“No, no. No problem mate.” He held out a hand to Harry, who took it cautiously. “Lovely to meet you.”  
Harry just blushed, and looked at his feet.  
Louis still had a hardness in his expression when he looked at Ben. But, he agreed on letting him join the pack.  
God does he regret that now.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so so so sorry. I have no excuse for not updating, but I have some good ideas now and should be adding on more frequently! As always, feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> twitter: dragslwt

Louis was furious when he heard the announcement. An opposing pack, one from the other side of the forest, was threatening Louis and the rest of his pack.  
The pack was all gathered at the center of the camp that morning for breakfast. The common area was heavy, people talking loudly and cluttering around the wooden tables stacked with food.  
As much as Louis knew he had to pay close attention during the pack meeting, and understand the threat to the group, it was hard to concentrate when the only thing on his mind was Harry. Ever since he had gotten word that there was a potential danger, Louis had made sure Harry was never left alone, or left vulnerable at any time. Since Louis was the alpha, he had to be present at the pack meetings and take lead. So, Zayn was with Harry at the moment, in him and Louis’ cabin.  
“Okay, okay, hush up guys.” Louis demanded. Everyone was quiet in seconds. Louis cleared his throat.  
“So, as most of you know, a couple days ago, we received word from a pack upstate, challenging us to a fight.”  
There were a couple hoots of encouragement from members in the crowd, but Louis shook his head.  
“I rejected the challenge. We’re short on members already with Eddy and Shawn leading the hunt in a couple days.” Louis said seriously. “Unfortunately, the pack didn’t appreciate my decline. They've called for total war, which means an attack can come at any moment. Losing pack has to leave the forest, and find new territory.”  
There was a collective growl from the crowd.  
“Now,” Louis raised his voice a little “this means we all have to be on high alert. I don’t doubt our ability to fight these losers, but the stakes are high. This place has been the home of our pack for generations, and I sure as hell wouldn’t want to be the alpha that lost it. So, pay attention to anything that seems suspicious, and let me know immediately if you sense a fight.”  
With that, Louis dismissed the meeting, ignoring the murmurs and angry grunts of his pack mates. He needed to go back and see Harry. It was killing him being away from the boy. He didn’t want to admit it, but he knew if the other alpha knew about Harry, he would make it his priority to capture him. Louis couldn’t take that chance.  
When Louis walked into the cabin, he saw Harry cuddled into Zayns side on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket. They were watching a movie, but before he could check and see which one, there was a fawn clinging onto his neck.  
“Louuuu” Harry said happily.  
“Hi baby” Louis murmured, pecking the younger boy on the lips. “You have fun with Zayn today?”  
Harry nodded into Louis neck, not letting go of the taller boy.  
Zayn chuckled from behind Harry, standing from the sofa and stretching his arms.  
“Alright, I’m gonna get going then.” Zayn said to Harry.  
Harry pulled away from Louis, leaning up to peck Zayn on the cheek.  
Zayn chuckled, ruffling the younger boy’s hair, nodding at Louis, and making his way out the back door.  
Harry walked back over to Louis, gently pushing him down onto the couch and perching himself prettily on the older boy’s lap.  
He wrapped his arms back around Louis’ shoulders, leaning his head back as the wolf pressed soft kisses into his neck, stretching the fabric of his jumper to gain access to his skinny, bare shoulder.  
“So beautiful baby,” Louis muttered into his skin “So perfect”  
“Please” Harry whimpered, soft and breathy  
“Please what baby?” Louis teased.  
“Please, touch me.”  
*****  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
Louis groaned frustratedly. He and Harry were currently wrapped in blankets in their bed, Louis spooning the smaller boy behind, waiting off their post-orgasm daze.  
Louis got up slowly, careful not to stir the younger boy and disrupt his sleep. He pressed a kiss to the boys forehead, haphazardly pulled on a pair of sweats, and answered the door.  
“Katie? What’s going on?”  
The dark skinned girl looked frantic, eyes wide and fists clenched at her sides. She was breathing heavily.  
“There-there was an attack. In the courtyard. They must’ve known there was another meeting, I dont know how-”  
“Katie,” Louis said sharply. “Is anyone hurt?”  
To Louis relief, she quickly shook her head.  
“Luckily, people were quick to react. They hit Chris first, but he’s fine, just a little bruised up.”  
“Thank god” Louis muttered, already pulling on some worn hunting boots and a thick sweater.  
“Listen, Harry is inside, and I can’t leave him alone, especially now. Stay here with him okay? I’ll be back soon, don’t let anyone but Malik, Horan, or Payne in. Okay?”  
Katie nodded once, moving to the side as Louis pushed past her. 

Louis was devastated. This wasn’t just a random attack. They had a rat in the pack. Now Louis just had to find out who.

“Lou?” Harry called as he rubbed his eyes, not used to waking up to an empty side of the bed.   
He got up slowly, pulling on one of Louis’ jumpers and some light pink fuzzy socks.   
He padded through the hallway, peering into the living room, looking for Louis.   
Harry jumped when he saw a figure standing in the kitchen. The girl turned suddenly at the sound of Harry’s frantic heartbeat.   
“Hey,” she said gently, taking in Harry’s frightened appearance. “I’m Katie, I’m a newer member of the pack. You’re Harry, right? Louis asked me to keep an eye on you while he was out. He had some….alpha duties to attend to.”  
Harry relaxed a little when he heard that Louis had asked her to be here.   
“Oh-okay…” Harry said softly, still a bit weary.   
Katie grinned down at the boy, flashing her teeth.   
It wasn’t like Louis to leave Harry so abruptly like this. Usually, if he knew he would be out, Louis would call Zayn or Niall or Liam to watch him. He wondered what could have happened.   
Harry flinched when he felt a hand prod at his shoulder. He jumped back, before realizing it was just Katie, who looked extremely worried.   
“Sorry, love! You were in some type of haze, I didn’t know what to do…”  
Harry shook his head, breathing deeply and willing himself to calm down.   
“I-its fine. S-sorry, that happens sometimes, its nothing.” Katie looked at him a little weirdly, before nodding her head in understanding.   
“Would you like to watch some TV or something? Are you hungry?”  
Harry gave Katie a small smile.   
“TV sounds good, if that's okay.” Harry said timidly.   
“Sure love, whatever you like.” Katie said cheerfully.   
They made it through 3 episodes of Friends before Harry had to ask. He turned to Katie, who was sat across the sofa.   
“Hey, um, Katie?” Harry said quietly.   
Katie muted the TV, and turned to face the fawn.   
“Yeah?”  
“Is-is everything okay? Like, with the pack? Cause, I know that Lou has been really worried lately, and now he just left with no explanation-”  
He said all this quickly, his worry evident in his voice. “I just c-cant help but think me being here is making it h-harder f-for Lou to do what he has to-” Harry was panicking, his fear from before crashing down on him.   
“Harry, Harry calm down!” Katie exclaimed, grabbing at the boys shaking hands.   
That was the wrong thing to do. The boy flinched back, looking terrified.   
‘No physical contact’ Katie groaned mentally, scolding herself for forgetting such a simple thing about fawns; they were fragile, and easily terrified, and physical contact was a major set off for them.  
“Sorry! I’m sorry, please, it’s okay, you’re safe.”   
The boy had his eyes closed, hands trembling.   
He opened them slowly, a few moments later.   
“Please dont be s-sorry...its not your fault.I’m just...like this.” Harry said sadly. He looked frustrated with himself, but on his soft features, the look was harmless and innocent.   
“I promise Louis will be home soon.” Katie reassured him “There was a little problem in the courtyard, but I’m sure he has it all figured out. Louis is a pretty good alpha, you know.” Katie said with a wink. Harry smiled.   
“Thanks” Harry said with a blush.   
“No problem babe. Now, come on, we have a Friends marathon to finish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment please!

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue where im going with this so bear with me please! feedback really appreciated :)
> 
> twitter: @dragslwt


End file.
